


pine needles

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (meaning sex against a tree), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tree Sex, i mean theres like barely any plot, my friends made me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dream and sapnap finally have some time to themselves.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216
Collections: Anonymous





	pine needles

Sapnap yawned as he leaned against the tree, fingers drumming against the bark. Dream was supposed to arrive there much earlier, but Sapnap guessed he had gotten caught up in SMP government business or something. Sapnap grumbled, slumping down against the bark. 

Dream had made Sapnap promise to keep their relationship a secret, for both of their safety, and Sapnap agreed, but now it was just a hassle. Sapnap wanted to hold his hand in front of their friends, kiss him softly on a bench and not worry about being kidnapped by L’manburgians wanting revenge on their old enemy.

Sapnap huffed and he moved to get up just as his boyfriend crashed through the brush and looked at him, a beaming smile spreading across the bottom of his face uncovered by the mask at the sight of him.

“Sap!” He rushed forwards, gathering his smaller boyfriend in his arms. Sapnap huffed, letting out a breathy chuckle as his boyfriend swung him around in circles. The masked man put him down eventually but his arms were still wrapped around his waist.

“I missed you, “ Dream hummed against Sapnap’s ear and Sapnap smiled, placing a small kiss on Dream’s cheek.

“You saw me last week, Dream.”

“One week too long.”

Dream's hands ran underneath Sapnap’s shirt and grabbed at his soft sides. The brunette’s breath hitched, his face flushing. His boyfriend breathed hot air onto his neck, gently nibbling on his skin.

“H-here, dream? In the middle of the forest?”

“Why not? It’s only us, no one around for miles.”

“B-but what if-”

“Shhhh, it’s okay,” Dream pulled back, a gentle smile on his lips, “Do you want to?”

“I…” Sapnap bit at his lips, “...Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Sapnap looked away, his face flushed a deep red in embarrassment as he leaned on his boyfriend.

“Fantastic.”

Dream’s hands once again returned to Sapnap’s back, rubbing and massaging the tense muscles and kissing him softly, an excited hum escaping him as Sapnap opened his mouth and let Dream’s tongue explore it. 

Sapnap moaned as Dream licked into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Sapnap slowly started to spread his legs, allowing Dream’s knee to nestle in between his thighs. Sapnap’s breath stuttered as he felt Dream’s hands wander lower, grabbing at his ass and squeezing it tightly.

Dream lowered the two to the ground, hands grabbing tightly at Sapnap’s soft sides as his leg ground against Sapnap, a muffled groan echoing out from Sapnap’s lips that Dream quickly moved to capture. 

Dream’s fingers gripped at the edge of his boyfriend’s pants and boxers, the smaller man lifting his hips to allow Dream to pull them both off of him, exposing his cock to the warm summer air. Dream’s hand wandered down to it, squeezing the base once and letting his thumb wander over the tip. Sapnap moaned at the touch, leaning up into Dream’s hand and melting into him.

Dream pulled away from the kiss to rip off his own shirt, eyes looking hungrily at Sapnap, who quickly removed his own as well. Dream smirked, “How far do you want to go tonight, babe?”

Sapnap bit at his lip, and let his hooded eyes meet Dream’s, “I...I want you to fuck me.”

Dream's grin was lopsided but his eyes were hungry, “You sure?”

Sapnap swallowed but he nodded, lying on his back, “Y-yeah. Did you bring-”

“I did.” Dream fumbled with his jean pocket for a moment before he brought out a small bottle of lube. He squeezed a healthy dollop of it onto his fingers and got onto his knees and elbows, "Are you ready?”

“Y-yeah. Be gentle?”

“I always am, hon.”

Dream’s index finger pressed against Sapnap’s hole, not pressing in but rubbing in tight circles against it. Sapnap swallowed, pressed down into Dream’s touch and Dream let out a chuckle before he pressed into Sapnap. The man hissed at the tight burning but it quickly turned into a moan as Dream slowly dipped in deeper, pushing into him and rubbing at his walls.

“Are you okay?”

Sapnap keened at Dream’s touch, pushing his finger deeper inside of him, “M-more,” he breathed.

Dream nodded, pressing another slick finger into Sapnap, then as he grew used to that one, he pressed then another, stretching his hole larger and larger. Sapnap’s thighs trembled in anticipation and a whimper fell out of his mouth as Dream removed his fingers.

He hushed him, “Give me just a second, Sap.”

Dream pulled off his pants, kicking them to the side and he stroked his cock, it hardening at the slick touch of his own fingers. He smeared his precum across his head with his thumb, a moan groaning out of him. He slicked his cock in lube and angled it towards Sapnap’s hole, his large body shadowing Sapnap’s. 

The brunette smiled weakly underneath Dream, and he pulled Dream down into a kiss as Dream slowly pushed into him. Sapnap felt a whimper hiccup out of him, bubbling up in his throat as his lover’s cock pushed deeper and deeper into him. He burned from the inside out and Dream captured all of his little sobs and moans with his own mouth, a low groan from him joining Sapnap’s symphony. 

Dream’s dick prodded at Sapnap’s prostate as he bottomed out and Sapnap squeezed around him, tightly holding him in place and the two letting out moans together. 

‘Y-you ready for me to move?”

The man whimpered, nodding his head quickly as Dream slowly pulled out before pushing himself back in with more force Sapnap thought was possible, he saw stars, noises overflowing his lips. Dream cursed and Sapnap forced an eye open. He saw Dream’s hand picking at his knee, removing a pine needle that had dug itself into his skin. 

“Y-you good over there?”

Dream looked at his boyfriend and smiled sheepishly, “Got a pine needle in my knee, I’m okay.” Sapnap laughed, his boyfriend’s cock still inside of him but the giggles bubbling up inside of him.

“They’re bothering my back a little bit, but I'm okay.” He confessed through the laughter and Dream’s eyes flashed before a grin burst on his face.

“I have a way of fixing that.”

“Really, how?”

Dream grabbed at Sapnap’s thighs and back and picked him up, standing up with the smaller man and leaning him against the smooth bark of the tree they found next to them. Sapnap moaned, the dick inside of him prodding deeper and deeper at the movement but he didn’t care.

“Is this okay?”

Dream whispered, arousal heavy in his tone.

Sapnap ground down in Dream’s arms and Dream groaned, his hips snapping forwards and hitting Sapnap’s prostate directly. Dream pressed Sapnap against the tree and started fucking him in earnest, the bark scraping at the skin on Sapnap’s back but he didn’t find himself being able to care as Dream’s cock nailed his prostate with every thrust. 

Soon, he felt heat and pressure beginning to build in his tummy. He hit Dream’s shoulder with his fist, mouth unable to form complete words, “D-Dream, I’m-I’m-”

Dream pounded into him faster, Sapnap’s moans growing louder and more broken until the dam broke, cum spurting from his hard cock in between the two of them. Sapnap’s moans echoed around them, his hole squeezing tighter around Dream. The taller man groaned, chasing his own pleasure as he pounded into the oversensitive man, his thrusts choppy and rushed until he groaned, cumming into Sapnap and allowing the two to fall into the leaves at their feet. 

Sapnap laid on top of Dream, cum cooling in between their belly’s and Dream’s arms wrapping tightly around him. Sapnap weakly kissed Dream, exhaustion catching upon him as he heard Dream murmur, “You did so good, Sap, so good for me.”

“Y-yeah, you too.”

Dream wheezed, “Thanks.”

Sapnap nuzzled into Dream’s shoulder, darkness beginning to creep up on the two, “Let’s tell them all soon, okay?”

“You sure?”

“Y-yeah,” He cut himself off with a yawn, “Maybe then we’ll be able to fuck in a bed for once.”

Dream laughed, holding Sapnap close to his chest as he yawned, “Yeah, maybe so. Love you, Sap.”

“Yeah, I love you too, jackass,” Sapnap hummed before letting sleep claim him in the arms of his love.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you cola and niki and i'm sorry toby
> 
> my friends got bored of reading smut in vc so they made me write this. hhhhhhh
> 
> thank you for reading! first time ever writing smut lol


End file.
